1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an airflow deflector assembly removably positioned in covering relation to the trailing end of an open bed of a pick-up truck or like vehicle thereby improving the aerodynamics of the vehicle, reducing air drag and increasing fuel economy. The airflow deflector assembly comprises an air deflecting surface at least partially defined by a plurality of at least two cover sections adjustably interconnected to assume any one of a plurality of operative orientations dependent on the dimensions of the open bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility vehicles such as, but not limited to pick-up trucks, have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years and are utilized to transport various items. In fact, according to a U.S. Census Bureau survey in 2002, there were about 38,000,000 pick-up trucks registered in the United States, which means that, on average, 1 in every 5 licensed driver owns a pick-up truck. Further, it was determined that about 45% of all trucks registered in the United States are pick-up trucks, and that about 77% of all trucks in the U.S. are utilized for personal transportation. Based on these figures, it is apparent that any improvement in the fuel efficiency of even a portion of the pick-up trucks operating in the U.S. today can translate into significant savings in our nation's annual fuel consumption. The benefits of this savings are twofold. First, there is the direct economic benefit to pick-up truck owners employing any such improvement as will be evidenced by cost savings at the pump as a result of less frequent refueling. A side benefit of this economic benefit is a reduction in the outflow of U.S. dollars for foreign oil products. The second benefit from reduced fuel consumption is the corresponding reduction in emissions generated from operation of our vehicles. As is becoming more and more apparent, the various emissions generated by human activities are significant contributors to phenomenon commonly known as global warming.
The typical pick-up truck includes an open bed having a tailgate connected to a trailing end thereof, wherein the tailgate may be selectively disposed in an upright, substantially vertical orientation or opened into a substantially horizontal orientation. When in the open orientation, the tailgate facilitates the loading of the open bed of the truck. However, there is a common misconception that when the tailgate is in a closed position it creates considerable drag and turbulence when the vehicle is traveling, and as a result of such drag, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle is significantly reduced.
In order to overcome this perceived problem, various types of cargo bed covers have been devised which normally are structured to removably cover the entire open bed area of the pick-up truck by extending from the tailgate to the cab portion thereof. Such bed covers vary significantly in structure and include canvas or flexible material covers as well as solid, single or multi-panel structures. Therefore, when properly utilized and installed, the bed covers are believed to reduce the air drag on the vehicle while traveling and thereby enhance the fuel economy. One popular and commonly used bed cover structure is generally referred to as the “tonneau cover”. This type of open bed cover typically extends between the side walls of the cargo bed and conventionally covers substantially the entire length thereof. This category of bed cover is believed to generally improve the appearance of the vehicle as well as the aerodynamics. Because the tonneau cover is normally formed of a solid or rigid material it also provides protection for the storage of tools and other items in the bed.
While such covers of the type generally set forth above are believed to at least minimally overcome some problems, it has been found that covering the entire length of an open bed is less efficient in reducing the air drag on the vehicle. In contrast it is now believed that bed covers dimensioned to cover less than the entire length of the open bed are more efficient in reducing air drag and thereby increasing fuel economy of the vehicle. Accordingly, more recent attempts to increase the aerodynamic efficiency of pick-up trucks and like open bed vehicles include the provision of cover structures which overlie only a portion of the length of the open bed and preferably provide an air deflecting surface at or adjacent the trailing portion of the bed. Such known or conventional partial bed covers vary significantly in structure and operation and may include a one piece construction or multiple panels. When the partial cover comprises multiple cover panels, they are typically hingedly connected to one another or to the vehicle so as to provide access to the interior of the open bed.
More in particular, it has been shown that during forward motion, a negative pressure area is produced behind the cab of a pick-up truck, and that it is this negative pressure which contributes to the drag which subsequently reduces fuel economy, and not the force of the air impinging upon the tail gate of the vehicle, as is still commonly and inaccurately believed to be the case. In fact, both field and wind tunnel tests have shown that when the tailgate is in an open position, or totally removed, the air drag actually increases. This is due in part to the interaction of the airstream flowing over the cab with the air present in the bed of a pick-up truck at the rear of the bed. Furthermore, it has been shown that the airstream flowing over the cab only enters the bed when the tailgate is open or removed, or replaced by an open net or mesh material.
While known bed covers of the type described above may be operative for some of their respective intended purposes, there are still recognized disadvantages in their use. Accordingly, there is still a long recognized need for an efficient airflow deflector assembly which may be removably mounted on a vehicle having any one of a plurality of different operative orientations. As such, an improved and newly proposed airflow deflector assembly could be structured to adjustably extend transversely over a trailing end of the open bed. Further, the adjustable nature of the proposed airflow deflector assembly would be such as to allow it to be used on open bed vehicles of different sizes. Moreover, an improved airflow deflector assembly should also be capable of being easily and quickly adjusted to assume an appropriate one of a possible plurality of operative orientations in overlying relation to the trailing end of the vehicle bed. A further advantage may be realized by providing an improved airflow deflector assembly structured to permit quick and easy installation and/or removal from the vehicle bed, such as may be desired for storage, or to permit access to the entire bed of the pick-up truck for transport of a large load. Such an improved airflow deflector assembly will preferably be removably mounted proximate the rearmost portion of the bed, such that the forward portion of the bed is left open in order to significantly improve the aerodynamics as well as the fuel efficiency of the vehicle, and in particular, reducing the yaw resulting from crosswinds and the uplift of the bed during forward motion, both of which are know to reduce the fuel efficiency of pick-up trucks.